Puppet Piano Player
by jadestone45
Summary: My friend and I always imagined Sasori being good at instruments, piano being one of them.


PuppetPianoPlayer (A take-a-guess one-shot)

Memo: RAWR!

Uwah! You had only been here two days and already you were in trouble. You had transferred over from another school to a Konoha High School, somewhere off the coast of some beach. It was lovely, the scenery was. It was nice to sit outside and everything.

Then you got into the school, and the whole atmosphere changed. The kids ran wild, wore what they pleased, and basically blocked all the lockers. You kept telling yourself that you'll survive and everything.

Yea, good luck with that plan…

You sat in the principal's office, awaiting your execution. You had been sent here because of a little incident. You "accidentally" spilt some juice on a popular girl who was standing in front of your locker, not paying attention. So much for your dad's words of "staying out of trouble".

The principal walked in, a tall, gangly man in a suit. His hair was graying and was slicked back, probably over some bald spots. He sat down in his swiveling chair and faced you.

"Ms. (last name)--"

"It's ..." You corrected him. He didn't seem to like this.

"Alright, Ms. , it seems you have gotten yourself in trouble after being here for only a couple of days." He lowered his glasses and stared at you long and hard. "You realize you will be punished…" You huffed and nodded slightly.

"What will my punishment be…?"

Yuck! That was the only thing you thought as you sat under a desk. Your punishment was the cruelest thing ever.

Scraping the chewed gum off from underneath the desks.

You made a disgusted face as you put a chewed blue piece into the bucket. This didn't seem like a nice way to be spending the evening. Sitting under a desk at school. It was late now, probably about six-ish. No one was around as far as you knew. Wow, were you making a lot of mistakes today.

As you started to chisel off the last piece of gum under one desk, you heard the faint sound of chords being struck. It was a very faint noise, probably down the hall a little. Being as bored as you were, you decided to go see who would be here at this late hour.

You quietly slipped down the hall, carrying your gum filled bucket with you. You finally found the room the music was coming from and poked your head into the door that was left ajar.

There sat a boy, most likely a little older than you were. He had shaggy red hair that came down a little long. You couldn't see his eyes, for they were closed. He must have been really good to be able to play with his eyes closed.

The song he was playing was very quiet and slow like. It reminded you a little of a winter you had a few years back. With the snow falling down ever so lightly. It touched the leaves a little bit one falling on your nose. It had a slightly sad tone, so it made you think of the time that your mother had become ill. Your eyes began to mist over.

You noticed the song becoming slightly louder as it went on. It started to remind you of snow coming down in sheets, like a blizzard. Then it slowed down a little again, like the snow in white blankets. It had a happier tone now. You found yourself swaying to the music that you heard.

Soon, it was just as soft as the beginning. The metaphoric snow was slowing down. Slowly melting, revealing spring. A slight sadness and a slight happiness.

The song had ended, but you still found yourself in the moment. You weren't exactly out of it, until you heard a large metallic bang hit the floor. You had accidentally dropped the bucket onto the floor, causing you and the boy to look up at each other.

He looked shocked; he hadn't known someone was going to be listening. You, on the other hand, were shocked by how handsome he looked. His eyes were a very bright amber-like color. You found your face turning a light shade of pink.

"Hey—" He was about to say something, when you quickly picked up the bucket and ran. You heard the screech of a chair, and you figured he had stood up to try and stop you. Although, when you looked behind you saw no one.

You stopped to take a small breath outside the art room. Your heart was pounding at about a hundred miles per hour. You put the back to the side of your cheek and felt heat radiating off of it. You didn't know if it was because you had just run as fast as you can, or because you were running from the cutest boy you had ever seen.

You had a feeling it was the last one.

You had just caught your breath when you heard footsteps again. "Oh, please, please don't…" You slipped though the art room's door and sat under the teacher's desk. Of course, the footsteps go directly into that room.

You stealthily put your head out from behind the desk to see a foot, right there, about two feet ahead. You pulled your head back under the desk. 

Why were you hiding anyway? It wasn't like you were a criminal. But…what if it was that boy?

When you heard the footsteps move away from the desk, you decided to try and take another look. The boy who had been playing the piano stood there, going through a cubbyhole. Probably picking out his things, was he an art student?

He turned his head abruptly towards the desk, and you hid back behind it. Your heart started racing again. You didn't know why, but this boy…his eyes and his hair and his body…it just made you turn a bright red. Ha…that's funny…you were crushing on someone you didn't even know.

You heard his feet shuffle over towards the door, and then nothing. Curious as you were, you looked back out. No one was there, but the door was still open.

"What? Where could he have…?" Suddenly you felt someone's presence behind you. You whirled around to see the boy's piercing amber eyes staring at you. You fell backwards in shock and his face softened a bit.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Even his voice was wonderful.

"Y-Yea…I…I'm fine…"

"What were you doing by the band room?" Oh. So he did know who you were. The girl who was stalking him by the band room. That has a nice ring.

"I…was just…I heard someone playing…and I…" You couldn't find a word in you. Usually you would have a witty remark for this occasion, but you didn't. The boy watched you stammer for a few seconds before waving his hand. This was a signal for you to shut your mouth.

He leaned back against the back of the desk and shut his eyes. You leaned against the inside watching him for a few seconds. After a bit you let 

your eyes wander. Suddenly you were brought out of thought by his voice. That wonderful voice.

"I'm Sasori Akasuna…"

"I'm… (last name) ..." You saw a hint of a smile come to his face. Of course his eyes were still closed.

"Such a beautiful name for someone like you…" And there goes the perfect.

He seemed like such a sweetheart. Until that last remark… 'Such a beautiful name for someone like you…' What was he saying? That you weren't beautiful? True, you knew you weren't at all pretty, but that didn't mean that he had the nerve to…he seemed like such a nice guy and…Honestly, you didn't know what to say.

Your heart felt the slightest bit sore as you stood up. Sasori looked up at you with questioning eyes. You just glared back, coldly saying "Thanks for the input, I'll try and look as beautiful as my name…" You started walking towards the door.

"Ah…, wait!" You didn't. You didn't want to face him again. He had kind of hurt you and you didn't like it. A little like heartbreak…a little.

As soon as you reached the door, it slammed shut. You were facing a closed door as Sasori stood behind you, both arms against the door, trapping you. You turned around to face him, giving him the coldest stare you could manage. "What…?"

"I…d-didn't mean it…the way I said it…"

"Oh, yea right…"

"I meant that…your name was as beautiful as you were and…I was surprised…because most girls here—"

"Oh, most girls here?" You interrupted. "So, now I'm most girls here? Well, listen up Sasori…I don't want to be taking any of this stupidity from you! I don't even care about anyone here, especially yo—" You were cut off. And not by him interrupting you.

He had kissed you. His perfect lips were against your, putting you in a blissful wonderland. You were about to kiss back when he backed away.

", you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…you make my heart beat twelve times faster, and you're the only person…who actually listens to my music…"

Well, he just confessed his love to you. Are you going to do anything? You were to in shock of the kiss to be able to talk. Your knees felt weak, and you began a small descent to the floor. Luckily, Sasori wrapped his arms around you, holding you up against his chest.

"…that was your first kiss, huh?" You nodded slightly and smiled.

"But…it was amazing…and so are you…" He smiled too.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his around your waist tightly, and you two were caught in a passionate kiss.

Let's say, because Sasori had decided that shutting the door was the best idea, you guys got locked inside. Not that you were upset or anything. You two actually had some nice conversations. You and Sasori talked about things that happened to you in your life. You guys kissed a few times after that, eventually falling asleep. (With your clothes on, for all you Kakashi people!)

Of course, both your parents were angry, and the art teacher wasn't too happy. How happy would you be if you came into your classroom to find two teenagers asleep, heads resting on a pile of scrap paper? A red head with 

his arms wrapped tightly around a girl, both smiling in their sleep. Well, everyone else wasn't happy, but you two certainly were.


End file.
